AI
by skip together
Summary: Noa finds a little robot on the street one night. A robot with black hair, green eyes, and a heart of gold.


The back streets seemed empty and alone, the only light being a few street lamps placed every once in a while. Stray cats would wander out of hiding, only to rush back in at any sign of someone.

A single figure was lying on the ground, his body seemingly cold and lifeless. He had long black hair that lay around him, and a single black line running from under his left eye. His body was wrapped only in a single blanket that barely covered him, thought he didn't shivery from the cold. The only sign of being alive was the rise and fall of his chest.

A young boy was walking down the street at that time, watching the animals run and holding his long coat around himself. He looked up when he noticed the body, immediately making a scared noise and taking a hesitant step back.

After he gathered up his courage, the young boy took a step towards the person that was lying on the ground.

Seemingly alive, the young one watched it quietly, happy that he didn' t just run himself into a dead corpse, which was pretty common around these streets.

He wondered what he was supposed to do with him, before prodding at the figure with his foot. "Hello?"

The figure made a small noise, turning his head. There were odd markings up and down his arms, legs, and chest. They slipped over his neck, which had a single golden collar wrapped around it, like some sort of pet.

The aqua haired teen leaned down, kneeling on the concrete to inspect this .. thing, from a distance.

There was a moment where it didn't move, before it coughed lightly. Slowly it's eyes opened, revealing a beautiful green that would normally not be found in eyes.

This made the curious boy step further back, almost falling with a scared squeak. "Um.. hello. Are you okay?"

"Nn..." came the small response as the other tried to sit up. Two purple wing-like objects shifted out from under him as he moved from the ground, seemingly dead weight, although they stuck up.

Noa's eyes widened and the immediate response from his mouth was: "What in all hell are you?"

Green eyes moved to him as the other moved back, scared. "Nn...?"

Noa moved to stand from where he was, tilting his head to the side. "No, no... don't be scared..."

"Nn..." The figure tried to stand, and the blanket slipped from his body, leaving him standing naked, except for the collar and various other golden objects around his arms and ankles.

They danced for some time together, lost in the beat and each other. Anyone who saw them thought they were together, or related, they moved so perfectly around each other.

Noa made a noise at that, grabbing the blanket and moving to fasten it around the other in a way that it wouldn't fall.

The boy (it was obvious now) gave him a confused look, watching the human quietly.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, still attempting to see if the little.. object, could speak in any way. He looked at the little gold tag on the other's neck just to check, blinking.

"Nn..." came the reply. The tag read: "Prototype 0004 - Ryuuji."

"Ryuuji?" He asked, testing to see if it could recognize it's name.

The boy nodded happily, his black hair moving around him perfectly. It seemed unbelievably clean, despite having been on the ground. The rest of him seemed that way as well.

At this response, Noa giggled. "You're cute, why did they leave you out here? Shouldn't you have a home, little one?"

The other became sad at that, looking away. "Nn..."

Noa reached up hesitantly to try touching the boy's face. "Well, I'll take you home, then."

His green eyes moved up to Noa in surprise.

"Is that okay with you?"

Nodding happily, he slowly moved to wrap his arms around Noa's waist.

At this move, the other blinked, blushing. "Well then," he laughed. "Uhh..."

Pulling away, Ryuuji smiled. "Nn!"

Noa began to continue to walk in the direction he had been going, watching to see if Ryuuji would follow.

Quickly Ryuuji followed, his wings bouncing along with every step.

Soon afterwards the two of them reached a medium sized apartment complex in the downtown areas of Domino, and Noa made his way up the stairs to his place.

Ryuuji stared at the stairs in wonder, before moving to follow Noa.

They came to a small door marked 107, and Noa brought out his keys to open his door carefully, walking inside and holding it out for the other.

The other quickly followed, stepping past Noa and stopping as the aqua haired man closed the door. He waited quietly, standing there, watching the elder male.

Noa smiled at him, blinking. "So... well,"

"Nn!" Came the happy reply.

Noa couldn't help but smile still, with a little: 'Awww.'

Ryuuji smiled warmly, tilting his head to the side.

"Can you speak? At all?"

At this he frowned, before looking down, and shaking his head. "Nn..."

The other sighed. "Can I teach you?"

He shook his head once more.

"Oh..."

Ryuuji took a step back sadly, eyes on the ground.

Noa smiled softly. "Well, I don't know how we'll communicate..."

He was silent for a moment, before moving over to the table. He lifted up a pad of paper and handed it to Noa, along with a pen. "Nn!"

"You can write?"

He nodded happily. "Nn!!"

Noa smiled, handing the pen and paper back to him. "Show me,"

Quickly Ryuuji wrote onto the paper and handed it to Noa. The handwriting looked like it had been typed, not written, and it read: "What is your name?"

"Ah!" The other just remembered his little fault, smiling and blushing a bit. "My name is Noa,"

"Anything else you want to know?"

He shook his head at that, looking around in curiosity.

The boy smiled, before: "I need to get to bed, I'm really tired. Do you sleep?"

He shook his head, before coughing.

Noa's brow furrowed at that. "Are you feeling alright? Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

He nodded, before pulling out the paper. Quickly he wrote down: 'I was dumped.'

"Dumped? What.. does that mean?"

He wrote: 'I am broken, so they left me on the street where you found me.'

"How are you broken? You seem perfect to me..."

He coughed lightly, covering his mouth. Quietly he looked at Noa.

"Oh... but.. how can you be sick? Why didn't they just fix you?"

He shook his head, writing down: 'They can't.'

"But... do you hurt?"

He shook his head, hair moving perfectly around him.

"Well, that's good.. " Noa yawned.

Ryuuji giggled lightly at the yawn, before looking around a bit. He slowly pulled Noa into the boy's bedroom and made him lay down, taking off his coat and shoes. Quickly the robot tucked the elder boy in.

At all of this Noa blinked and blushed, before deciding that he might as well get himself comfortable.

The robot quickly turned on the small light Noa had, and turned off the big one, picking up the stuffed animal from the shelf and placing it beside Noa happily.

Noa giggled, taking the stuffed kitty into his arms and smiling at the other. "Goodnight,"

"Nn!" Came the happy reply, before Ryuuji slipped out of the room.

Noa snuggled himself quietly into his own blankets, falling asleep.

When Noa awoke the next morning, the house had been thoroughly cleaned, although everything was still in the place it was supposed to be in.

The boy blinked at all of that, laughing lightly.

Ryuuji was sitting quietly on the sofa, unmoving. His wings hung over the back limply, and he was still dressed in the same sheet.

"Ryuuji?"

Green eyes moved up. "Nn?"

"Morning,"

He smiled widely in response.

Noa smiled as well, walking over to him.

Ryuuji slowly stood up, attempting to keep the blanket on.

"Would you like some clothing to wear?"

He nodded. "Nn."

Noa smiled at him, running into his bedroom to retrieve an outfit.

Ryuuji stayed still, eyes on where Noa had disappeared to.

He soon returned with a very loose, casual outfit, and handed it to the little one.,

Attempting to pull it over, Ryuuji blinked at his wings, which stuck out barely from under.

Noa chuckled, moving to cut holes in the material for the wings.

"Nn!" Ryuuji cried happily, spinning around once they were out.

Noa laughed at that, kissing the boy's cheek.

This caused another giggle, before Ryuuji returned the gesture happily.

"Is there anything I need to get for you?" He asked. "Something to keep you running, or something?"

The robot shook his head, still smiling. "Nn."

"Mmkay..."

He happily moved over to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of cereal.

Noa tilted his head in question, blinking.

He handed it to Noa. "Nn!"

"For me?"

The younger boy nodded.

Noa smiled, taking it, and moving to sit down and eat.

Ryuuji sat beside him, eyes locked on the boy's pale form.

He looked over at him, watching him with a blush.

Ryuuji didn't move, still smiling.

Noa soon finished the bowl, setting it down.

Happily the robot jumped up and took the dish, heading into the kitchen.

Noa smiled at him, shifting and looking down.

Ryuuji came back a bit later, smiling at Noa.

"Hey," He murmured.

"Nn!"

Noa giggled at that, before asking: "What shall we do today?"

Ryuuji shook his head, showing that he didn't know.

"Hmm…"

Ryuuji thought for a minuet, before he moved over to a stack of magazines. He pulled out one and opened to a page, before handing it to Noa. It showed a near by park. "Nn!"

"You want to go to the park?"

He nodded happily. "Nn nn!"

The other smiled and stood, moving to hold a hand out for the little computer boy.

Without protest Ryuuji took his hand, still smiling.

Noa began to walk to the park, after locking up his house and heading out.

The younger boy happily followed, looking curiously at everything.

Noa smiled and bounced a bit, pointing things out to the boy.

Every time something new would be pointed out Ryuuji would make another small noise happily.

The smaller one giggled, moving to sit on a swing.

Ryuuji happily moved behind him and began to push him lightly.

The other giggled at that, smiling over to him.

"Aa!" Ryuuji noised happily, continuing with his pushing, although not to hard.

"You made a new noise," Noa commented, chuckling.

This made Ryuuji giggle a bit as he moved to sit on the swing next to Noa's.

The other boy blushed and looked down to the bark chips, sighing.

Hopping into it, the robot swung his legs happily.

Noa smiled over to him, tilting his head a bit.

Ryuuji looked at him. "Nn!"

"Hello to you too," He giggled, blushing.

Giggling, Ryuuji tilted his head, before he began to push himself on the swing.

Noa watched the other with a little laugh, setting his own hands in his lap.

He got fairly high and jumped off, landing perfectly on the grass. Spinning around, he giggled. "Aa!"

The blue-eyed boy smiled softly to him, giggling once more at the other.

The robot took a seat in the grass, running his hands over it.

The other got off of the swing he was on to head over there, sitting beside him.

Quietly Ryuuji laid down, sighing happily at the feeling of grass all around him.

The other boy watched him with a sad smile, eyes looking hurt.

Ryuuji looked up at him, smiling widely. "Nn!" He cried, reaching for the elder boy. "Nn nn!"

"Hm? What do you want?"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnn!!"

Noa blinked, moving closer to him.

Pouting, Ryuuji continued to reach up for Noa. "Nn!"

He tilted his head, and moved to take Ryuuji's hands.

Ryuuji shook his head, still reaching.

Noa moved hesitantly to hug the little one, blinking.

The younger boy happily leaned into the hug, no longer whining as he wrapped his arms around Noa's neck. "Nn..."

"You wanted a hug?" He asked, before smiling sadly. "Well, I'm glad you're happy,"

He snuggled happily into Noa as his wings moved a bit.

Noa curled back into the little one, closing his eyes.

Green eyes closed as Ryuuji enjoyed the feeling of Noa being with him.

Noa leaned back and onto the grass, bringing the other down with him.

The robot shifted so his wings were right, and sighed happily.

"I wish you could talk," The boy muttered, sighing.

A small gasp escaped the robot at that, and he pulled away slowly.

"Ryuuji? No! Wait, I didn't mean it in such a way." The other tried to explain, furrowing his brow. "I just.. I want us to be able to have conversation, is all..."

The robot wrapped his arms around his knees, burring his face into his arms. "Nn..."

Noa made a sad noise, moving to embrace him. "I like you just the way you are, you are the best friend I think I've ever had..."

He tried to pull away, not looking at Noa. "Nn!"

The other boy began to cry. "Ryuuji, I'm sorry..."

Green eyes sadly moved to Noa.

He covered his mouth, looking down. "I'll leave you alone if you'd like.."

The robot's eyes widened and he quickly gripped onto Noa's arm, scared. "Nn!"

Noa looked up, blinking. He wiped at his eyes, looking down.

"Nn... nnn!" Ryuuji gripped his arm tighter, afraid that Noa would leave him. "Nn...!"

Noa only moved to try and hug him again, crying onto him. "I'm sorry,"

The robot gripped him, scared. He buried his face into Noa's shoulder, making a small, whimpering noise.

"I'm not going to leave you, little one. I promise."

He only moved closer, although he relaxed some.

He sighed softly, whimpering himself. :I can't fall in love with him, I can't...:

"N...N..." He frowned, gripping Noa's shirt tightly. "N... No... No..."

"What..?"

"No... a..."

The other blinked, smiling at that, widely.

Ryuuji looked up at him in a sort of question, asking if he had done it right.

"You said my name," He commented, blushing.

He nodded, smiling lightly. "Nn..."

Noa moved to kiss the boy's forehead, smiling. "You _can_ speak,"

"Nn...!"

"My, you're so very cute.."

He giggled happily at that, kissing Noa's cheek.

This made the other boy blush and smile still, eyes tired.

Ryuuji happily cuddled to them as several children and adults stared at the couple.

Noa stayed quiet, eyes closed.

They stayed like that for some time, content in the grass with their arms around each other.

"Shall we go home soon?" Noa asked the other, looking down at him.

The little robot nodded. "Nn!"

Noa smiled, and moved to stand up.

Ryuuji got up as well, happily, smiling.

Noa held an arm out for the robot, a blush on his cheeks.

Happily the younger boy took it, giggling.

The two of them headed home in silence.

Ryuuji happily stared at the different stores in the mall, his green eyes wide as he looked around at all of the things. Noa's coat was over him, hiding his wings and most of the markings.

The elder boy looked around at the places, holding onto the robot's hand and looking around. He was looking for the Art Media store, actually, so he could buy himself a new sketchbook. It was the third one that week, he'd already filled the rest. With a small grin he found the place, rushing towards it with Ryuuji's hand still in his own.

Ryuuji followed along happily, giggling as he closed his eyes. "Nn!"

Noa smiled up at him, looking around at all of the little sketchbooks and grabbing the most inexpensive one for himself. He spotted a small red notebook, ringed, with the kanji for 'yuujyou' on it and picked it up, showing it to the boy with him.

The little robot looked at it quietly, before looking up, tilting his head. "Nn?"

"We could write in it to each other," Noa explained, smiling still. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

A smile crossed the younger's face, and he nodded happily. "Nn nn!"

Noa grinned and held it to himself, looking around at the other art objects in the store. "Is there anything you want here? Or anywhere else in the mall? I'll let you buy yourself one thing, it's all I can afford.."

Ryuuji thought for a moment, before he hopped out of the store and down the walkway.

Noa rolled his eyes with a laugh, paying for his things and running after him.

The little robot came up to a small pet store and bent down to look at the little kittens.

Noa blinked, looking down at him and smiling softly. "I don't know if I can afford a kitten..." He murmured.

"Nn," came Ryuuji's quiet response as he ran his fingers over the glass. One of the cats followed the fingers with his nose happily.

The younger boy knelt next to Ryuuji, looking at them. "I.."

Green eyes moved to him, before Ryuuji smiled warmly. "Nn!" He said, before hopping up and holding out his hand.

"What is it that you want?" Noa asked as he looked up to meet the other's eyes.

The robot only continued to smile with his hand held out, waiting for Noa to take it.

He stood, taking Ryuuji's hand with a questioning look.

Ryuuji moved in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, before he began to walk toward the car, still holding Noa's hand.

He blushed, eyes sad. "Ryuuji, one second, stay here, okay? I'll be right back."

Stopping, the robot looked at him, confused. He frowned, concerned. "Nn?"

Noa smiled in response, pointing to a seat. "Just sit down right here and I'll be back in a couple seconds, okay? I promise,"

Ryuuji was still for a moment, before he nodded and took a seat, eyes on the ground.

The other boy ran off down the hallway of the place, and took a turn before he headed off into a small store.

The robot didn't move, a feeling of loneliness filling him.

The other boy soon returned with a bag in hand, hiding it behind himself.

Ryuuji, not hearing him, didn't look up.

"Ryuuji,"

He looked up, a smile instantly crossing his pale face. "Nn!"

The other boy blushed, still looking sad. He reached into the bag behind his back and pulled out a small, orange tabby cat plushie. He handed the little kitty to the other, tilting his head and waiting for the reaction.

The little robot's eyes sparkled up as he took it happily into his arms. "Nnnnnnnn!" he cried, hugging it, before he moved to happily latch onto Noa's chest. "Nn nn!"

Noa smiled and blushed, a warm feeling instantly rising in his chest as he felt like he was almost about to cry. "I'm glad you like him," Noa said softly, reaching a hand up to set it on the robot's head.

Giggling, Ryuuji moved up to pet it happily, before smiling at Noa.

He kissed the other's forehead, pulling out a pen and then reaching in his other bag for the little book he had just bought for them. He held it out to Ryuuji along with the pen, asking: "What do you want to name him?"

He thought for a moment, before writing down: 'Kenta!'

Noa smiled. "Kenta it is then. At the pet store we can buy him a little tag. Would you like to?"

Ryuuji nodded happily, managing to keep the little kitty on his head. "Nn!"

Noa reached up, brushing a hand over the other's cheek. :He's actually soft... like a real person..: "Okay, let's go in then, shall we?"

Nodding once more, he happily went inside.

Noa followed along, and went to the tag and collar section for cats, letting the other choose something.

Ryuuji quickly picked out a cheep one and pointed it out to Noa. "Nn!"

Noa grinned, bringing it up to the counter with him to pay for it, before heading out of the store with Ryuuji following.

The robot walked happily along, humming as he rocked his head back and forth, the little cat's head bobbing.

Noa pulled out the tag to write Kenta on it and hand it to the other so he could place it around his little kitty's neck.

Giggling, Ryuuji did so, before holding the kitty out in front of him. He noised happily, before hugging it.

The other boy yawned lightly, covering his mouth and handing the book back to Ryuuji. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Quickly the younger wrote down: 'Happy!'

Noa smiled at that. "Good. You aren't coughing anymore either, I see."

He nodded once more and rubbed his cheek against the cat's.

This seemed to make Noa's smile fall into a small frown and he looked down as the two of them continued to walk to the car.

In a moment Ryuuji gripped onto Noa's arm, smiling.

Noa didn't look up as they reached the car and he pulled away to open the door for Ryuuji, then cross around and open his own door.

Blinking, Ryuuji looked at him. He frowned lightly, confused. "Nn?"

Noa got into his side, slipping the keys into the ignition and starting up the small car as he shook his head, eyes red.

The robot continued to stand outside of the car, staring at Noa in confusion, gripping Kenta tightly.

"Come on," The other urged, faking a smile.

Whimpering, the little one took a step back. "Nn..."

With a slightly annoyed sigh Noa shut off the car, staring into his lap.

Ryuuji pushed himself against another car, staring at Noa quietly.

"Ryuuji, why are you scared?"

"Nn..."

"Write it down for me, little one," Noa said softly, attention still on his lap.

The robot shook his head, pressing himself against the car. "Nn!"

Noa got out of the car, standing and heading over to the other with tears in his eyes.

Ryuuji cowered, gripping the cat tightly. "Nn..."

"Ryuuji?" He questioned, tears falling now much worse at the other's fear.

The robot bit his lip, still in fear. He thought Noa was mad at him, so he pulled away, afraid.

He reached a hand up, then stopped, dropping it and turning away. "Please don't be scared, I.. I'm sorry..."

Ryuuji whimpered lightly, slowly moving a hand to wipe Noa's tears in confusion. "Nn?"

He only stepped away, covering his mouth as he broke down crying.

Dropping the kitty, Ryuuji stared in shock, never having witnessed someone crying.

The taller boy fell down to the cement against his car, curling himself into a ball.

Biting his lip, the robot slowly moved forward, reaching for Noa. "N...Nn?"

"Ryuuji..." He sniffled, gripping tightly onto his jeans.

"Nn?" Ryuuji bent down next to him nervously.

Noa reached for him, hugging him tightly as he cried onto his shoulder, whimpering.

The little one bit his lip, moving to pet Noa's hair lightly.

He held onto the smaller boy as tightly as he could, waiting for his crying to cease and finally moving himself to stand after he had worn himself out.

Green eyes followed him, confused, as Ryuuji fell back onto the pavement.

"Ryuuji... Ryuujichan? Come on, let's head home.. I'm tired,"

He shook his head, tugging on Noa's arm, wanting to know what was wrong.

"It's nothing, little one," He smiled softly, wiping at his red eyes and pink cheeks. "I'll tell you when I feel like.. like I should, okay?"

He looked down, before nodding, and picking up Kenta. Quickly the robot climbed into the car and closed the door.

Noa got into the car as well, starting it up again and heading home as it began to get dark outside, the sun setting behind the road they were driving on.

The drive home was a silent one, Noa mainly staring out before him in silence at the road, focusing on it and not his pain.

As the two of them arrived back home, Noa stepped out of the car to open Ryuuji's door, the taller boy looking much better than he did before.

Ryuuji, however, seemed to be fast asleep, leaning against the car door, his eyes closed.

Noa had to shake him quietly, sighing. "Ryuuji!" He called.

The robot didn't respond, aside from coughing a few times.

He made a small and irritated noise, banging his head once against the car.

Ryuuji slowly opened his eyes, groaning lightly.

"Ryuuji, get up."

He looked up at Noa, a bit scared at the tone.

Noa yawned, rubbing at the back of his head as he started up the stairs to the apartments. "Come on,"

Looking down, the younger boy grabbed his kitty and followed, closing the car door.

He smiled to the little one as they stepped inside, kissing the boy's forhead as he yawned again and stumbled into his bedroom, falling onto his bed.

Ryuuji took a seat in the corner, curling up to his cat.

He looked over to the other boy questioningly, before his eyes eventually slipped shut and he fell into a light sleep.

Noa's night was filled with much tossing and turning, until he soon awoke near 12:34AM, from crying in his slumber. The boy made to grab his pillow, whimpering as he shoved himself into it, sobbing into the feathered object.

Ryuuji was still sitting in the corner, and his eyes lifted to Noa, although he made no attempt to move.

The boy had forgotten that Ryuuji was in the room with him, hands clasping onto the pillow and his body shaking.

The robot was silent for a moment, before he got up and quietly walked over to Noa.

The elder was making small cries of despair into his sleeping object, sniffling and sobbing at once.

Watching for a bit, Ryuuji quietly pulled the kitty out. He laid it beside Noa, before turning and making for the door.

"Ryuuji.." he whispered into the pillow, with a tone as if the pillow were the only one supposed to hear it.

The little one left the room, closing the door behind himself.

In the morning Noa was asleep again, kitty in his arms and head still on his pillow, all of his blankets around only his slim frame.

Ryuuji was gone by then, the front door left slightly open.

He awoke quietly, immediately noticing the kitty and standing, looking around for Ryuuji.

As he stepped out into the living room, his eyes widened and he began crying again, frantically looking around the apartment.

He noticed the open door, crying out the other's name and running down the stairs in a desperate search.

Several kids that were playing looked at him, blinking.

Calming himself down he ran over to them, smiling and immediately asking if they had seen him.

One of the little girls nodded and pointed over to the park, into a tunnel. "He went in there."

Noa looked up, Kenta still in his arms as he ran over to the tunnel, peering inside.

Ryuuji was laying inside, coughing lightly.

"Ryuuji? What's the matter?" Noa asked, kneeling down and sitting beside him. "Why.. why did you leave me like that? I was so scared, Ryuuji..."

Whimpering, he looked away from Noa, coughing again.

"Ryuuji? Ryuuji, please don't be mad, please don't be upset.. let us get home, you're coughing again and you need to tell me what's wrong.."

He looked at Noa, before sniffling. Quietly he traced his hand over Noa's still wet eyes, and pointed to himself, asking if he was the cause.

"Ryuuji? No, no! It's not you.. well, this time it was, but that's because you scared me and I thought I lost you and I never want to lose you.."

The robot looked down, not really believing Noa.

"They're only silly human emotions, little one. You're lucky you don't have to deal with them. The important part is the fact that you're safe, now let's get on back inside, you need a blanket to cover you or something for that cough,"

He whimpered, shaking his head. "Aa...aaa!"

"Ryuuji, please! I need to talk to you and we'll do it inside, it's too cold out here,"

Coughing again, he moved to get out, pushing himself to stand.

Noa followed him, running over to catch his hand and make sure he wouldn't go running away again.

Quietly the robot went inside and sat down, coughing once more.

Noa handed the boy the little book he bought for them and the pen, asking him to write why he ran away and why he was coughing.

'I made you sad.' Was all he wrote.

"You didn't make me sad, little one. I was only crying that one time..."

'You cried last night because of me...'

"I.. I cried last night?"

He nodded slowly. 'You woke up and cried.'

"But.. it wasn't your fault,"

'You said my name.'

"I... I.. Ryuuji, really, it's nothing. You make me happy more than you make me sad, honest."

'Why do I make you sad?'

"It's really hard to explain, little one.."

He looked away, not writing anything.

"It's because I... well, I..."

Ryuuji shifted quietly, eyes still on the ground.

"It's because I want to be with you," He swallowed, covering his mouth as tears began again. "But I can't.. I can't!"

The robot turned to look at him, making a noise of confusion. "Nn?"

"I've fallen in love with you," He tried to explain as calmly as he could.

Ryuuji continued to stare, shaking his head to show that he didn't understand.

The other knelt, still trying to explain between his tears. "It's a feeling, little one. It's usually a wonderful feeling and I bet it's the best thing in the world. But sometimes... it's just not. And it hurts people. And it makes people sad,"

The little robot frowned, guilt washing over him. He wanted to let the other know how sorry he was, but didn't know the word for writing it.

"But at least I have you still, so everything is going to be o.. okay.."

Ryuuji shook his head. 'You're not okay...'

"I'm not ever going to be okay, Ryuuji.."

'I want to help, though...'

Noa swallowed and looked down. "You can't,"

Ryuuji frowned, moving to lift up Noa's face. "Nn..."

"Nothing can help," He said softly. "Unless by some miracle you could feel the same,"

Biting his lip, the green-eyed robot looked away. He didn't even know what love was.

"I.. I told you, little one. But please don't be upset. I don't think Kenta would want you upset,"

Picking up the pen, Ryuuji quickly wrote: 'But you're upset... I don't want you upset...'

"There's nothing we can do, and I'm sure I'll only be upset at night."

He shook his head, and if he had the ability to cry, he would be. 'No! I'll do anything! Please don't be sad...'

He sighed weakly. "There's nothing to fix my feelings, just.. don't leave me."

'Could... you explain what love is? Please?'

"I tried. It's.. it's this feeling, when you see someone you love, you can always smile, even if you're having a horrible day. When they look at you your heart skips a beat and you want to hug them, touch them, be with them always. You want to make them happy and cuddle to them and tell them all the time of how much they mean to you. And you want to fall asleep in their arms and be held by them, and talk with them about things until the early hours of the morning and when you're with them nothing can make you sad.."

Ryuuji blinked a bit, tilting his head. "Nn..." he stated, pointing to himself, before pointing to Noa and nodding, trying to say that he felt that way toward the aqua haired boy. "Nn!"

Noa smiled in understanding, sighing softly. "But you're still not human, little one..."

He looked a bit hurt at that, looking away.

"I... it only means we can't kiss, little one. I still love you just as much."

He bit his lip, wondering quietly what a kiss was, but he did not move otherwise.

Noa sighed softly, feeling an after crying headache coming on.

The little robot shifted, his eyes on the floor still.

"What would you like to do today, little one?"

He got up slowly and headed to the kitchen.

"Ryuujichan?"

Quietly the robot began to shift through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking around and watching him.

He pulled out some soup and began to make it, coughing a bit.

"Ryuuji, please.. at least, make a noise to show you're listening. And we still need to do something about your cough,"

"Nn..."

"Are you upset?"

At this there was no response as the robot continued with the soup.

"Ryuuji?" Noa moved to hug the smaller one from behind. "Ryuuji.."

Ryuuji whimpered, shifting under the feeling as his wings squashed against Noa's stomach.

The other stepped back, forgetting. "Oh, oh! I'm sorry.. I.. I'll just leave if you want me to.."

Looking at Noa, he shook his head. "Nn! Nn..."

"But you don't want me here, do you?"

Moving foreword, he gripped Noa's arm. "Nn!"

Noa moved to hug him from the front, whimpering.

"Nn..." The little robot cuddled against his human friend, closing his.

Feeling the other's cold and not as flesh-like body made Noa begin to cry again, although he tried to hide it.

Ryuuji whimpered lightly, hugging Noa even tighter.

Holding his sadness the older boy put on a fake smile, holding tightly onto Ryuuji.

"Nn..." moving away, Ryuuji moved back to work on the soup.

Noa turned away from him, heading into his living room to throw himself like a rag-doll onto the couch.

Ryuuji was quiet for a moment, staring at the soup. He spun the spoon around, before skooping some up and lifting it to his mouth.

Noa looked sadly down, a feeling of guilt washing over him.

The robot put the spoon in his outh and swallowed. He was silent for a moment, before he burst into a coughing fit and slipped to the ground.

Noa immediately stood at hearing the coughing, rushing back into the kitchen and kneeling down to Ryuuji, eyes wide.

He continued to cough, his hand hitting the soup bowl and sending it flying. Whimpering, he slipped over, wrapping his arms around himself as he continued to cough, eyes closed tightly.

"Ryuuji!" Noa paid no attention to the bowl, hands moving to try and pull the little robot's arms from around himself. "Ryuuji, what did you do?"

He coughed once more, as sparks fell out of his mouth. Whimpering, he held his arms tighter around himself. "Nnnnnnn...."

Noa looked around, looking for a way to stop the coughing of the smaller, grabbing for a small towel to place it to the boy's mouth and get the pad and paper, begging him to write down what he did, and trying to tell him that he didn't know what to do.

He weakly pointed to the empty soup bowl, before pointing to the spoon and his mouth.

The other's eyes widened. "You tried to eat human food?" He made a scared, slightly annoyed sigh. "Oh no, oh no.. what's going to happen to you? What are we supposed to do?!" He cried, trying not to freak out too much.

He slowly grabbed the pen, pulling the paper over as he wrote down, shakingly: 'I wanted to be human for you...'

This only made the other boy start sobbing, hugging the little robot tightly and crying.

Ryuuji whimpered, coughing once more. "Nnnnn..."

"Ryuuji..." He whimpered, much in the same way as he had the night before.

After a bit the robot stopped coughing, his eyes closed. He stopped moving, and the sparks stopped coming out of his mouth.

"Ryuuji?" Noa asked hesitantly, looking up with his tear stained eyes.

Ryuuji didn't move, his lips slightly parted, eyes closed.

His eyes widened and he tried to shake the other, crying now building. "Ryuuji!"

After a moment, the robot moaned, shifting his head. "Nn..."

"Ryuuji, are you okay? Can you hear me? Ryuuji, please!"

He opened his eyes and looked at Noa. "Nn... No... No...a..."

"Ryuuji, are you alright?"

He nodded slowly, and attempted to sit up.

Noa followed up, scared.

"Nn..." he looked at the elder sadly, before looking away.

"Ryuuji, don't be sad. Please look at me,"

He looked up quietly, and if he could cry, he would.

Noa moved to hug him, holding him tightly.

"Nn..." Ryuuji noised in apology.

"No, it's okay, it's fine.. Ryuuji, at least you're safe, I was so scared I was going to lose you.."

"Nn!" He whimpered, burring his face into the elder's shirt.


End file.
